


darling don't say goodbye: ii

by falling_winter_rose



Series: darling don't say goodbye [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Other, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 18:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: oh you were heroes we will remember you :: freeverse tribute to those main characters we all loved who died in percy jackson and the olympians and heroes of olympus. no not including trials of apollo or futer books :: part two of darling don't say goodbye freeverse collection





	1. nico-bianca

**Author's Note:**

> Short beginning of the story AN, so the top bold is the person who is speaking and then after the dash the person who died.

_**(nico - bianca)** _

oh why can't i get over it

why does it seem so

_easy_

but it's just so impossible

and i'm giving

e

v

e

r

y

t

h

i

n

g

to bring you back

because oh i

_want you back._

why were you a hero

why did you die

why did you save them

i don't seem to

u

n

d

e

r

s

t

a

n

d

thoughts muddled with grief and i am

waiting watching wondering

seeing hoping trying

and crying

for you

because oh i miss you

b

i

a

n

c

a

.


	2. percy-zoe

_**(percy - zoe)** _

oh this terrible

_g-u-i-l-t_

is killing me

i

n

s

i

d

e

maybe i didn't really

#k#n#o#w#

_you_

but i know you didn't deserve to

d

i

e

hercules was wrong

you were brave

you were a friend

and failing to

p

r

o

t

e

c

t

my friends hurts mosts

because oh maybe loyalty is a

_fatal flaw_

since i'm dying when i

f

a

i

l

.


	3. to all those who died in the labyrinth of lies

_**(to all those who died in the labyrinth of lies)** _

oh they

_m-o-u-r-n_

you tonight

all those who

_died_

in the labyrinth of

l

i

e

s

oh we honor you now

we burn your

s*h*r*o*u*d

_[oh darling_

_we cry_

_we mourn_

_we burn_

_we die_

_we don't want to_

_say goodbye_

_we remember you_

_deep inside]_

remember you are all

h

e

r

o

e

s

that died far too young

we mourn you but there's

nothing

we can do to bring you back

but oh honey

we're demigods, aren't we?

to die young is our very

d

e

s

t

i

n

y

.


	4. silena-charles

_**(silena-charles)** _

staring out at the ocean

that's where you died, right?

oh i

m

i

s

s

you

you knew i wasn't just some

_pretty girl_

no

maybe i should

_h-a-t-e_

him for not

s

a

v

i

n

g

you but i just can't

and standing here i can't do anything but

r*e*m*e*m*b*e*r

but oh i swear

_you shall be_

a

v

e

n

g

e

d

.


	5. clarisse-silena

_**(clarisse-silena)** _

_a-n-g-e-r_

at you

at him

it's fury exploding

i

n

s

i

d

e

of me

oh darling you were the

_only one_

who saw me through the

f*a*c*a*d*e

my vision turns red and the

_heartbreak_

makes it's way out

with this wave of

d

e

a

t

h

cause oh that's what happens

when the daughter of ares

loses her only true

f

r

i

e

n

d

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of sad that last chapter silena was speaking and this one silena is the one who died... WHY RICK WHY


	6. Chapter 6

_**(lacy-ethan)** _

you know i really

_l-o-v-e-d_

you ethan

who cares what all the others said

about you

_[traitor murderer_

_lawless coward_

_who cares_

_i know the truth_

_about you]_

you're not

e

v

i

l

sweetie you just made the

c*h*o*i*c*e

you had to make

heartbroken sobs

your body falls

and i'm

s

c

r

e

a

m

i

n

g

at the sky

because i didn't want to let go

of something i'd

n-e-v-e-r

had

oh darling

go to elysium

cause in that ending moment

_you were the_

h

e

r

o

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship is an original one by my wondrous friend wisegirlgeek from fanfiction.net


	7. thalia-luke

_**(thalia-luke)** _

oh darling do you

r*e*m*e*m*b*e*r

that first time we met

seems so

l

o

n

g

ago now doesn't it

such a long period in which

we could've started

started us, darling

but oh now it's too late

_[that heartbreak_

_when you love dies_

_before you can_

_truly love_

_oh yes sweetie_

_that's the worst of all]_

and all my

h

o

p

e

s

are swept away by this

_wind of sorrow_

because i loved you

even though you

_betrayed me_

i couldn't stop

oh you weren't the traitor in the very

_e-n-d_

you were the

_h-e-r-o_

love is cruel honey and so is

f

a

t

e

.


	8. to all those dead in their stead

_**(to all those dead in their stead)** _

oh honey didn't i

_say_

we were

d

e

s

t

i

n

e

d

to die oh so very young

_[oh we die_

_and we cry_

_since we never learn to_

_say goodbye_

_we're only_

_half god_

_darling we're human too]_

you were all so very

_b-r-a-v-e_

cause you battled

and you

_died_

but oh no you didn't

c

r

y

can't bring myself to say

g*o*o*d*b*y*e

to these burning

s

h

r

o

u

d

s

.


	9. percy-bob/iapetus

_**(percy-bob)** _

oh you know when there's that

_g-u-i-l-t_

inside you

cause no you didn't

d

e

s

e

r

v

e

to die

you were so brave

and i feel so

_terribly guilty_

because it was us that you

s

a

v

e

d

and no i never ever

came just for a little

v*i*s*i*t

you saved me and for that i owe you so much

no iapetus you didn't deserve this

terrible _terrible_ **terrible**

d

e

a

t

h

.


	10. your chivalry we remember

_**(your chivalry we remember)** _

oh not again darling

don't think i can

_s-t-a-n-d_

another wave of so many

l

o

s

s

e

s

oh they are all mourning

again

_[ha think the gods_

_have a joke_

_third time_

_this century_

_isn't it_

_oh it's not funny_

_i say]_

for their own

lost in the battle

again

like oh you survived the last two

well know ha you're

d

e

a

d

sobbing is the only thing

we hear now

in this place

with so many dead

s

o

u

l

s

.


	11. jason-leo

_**(jason-leo)** _

maybe all those supposed

_m-e-m-o-r-i-e-s_

were fake

all those supposed good

t

i

m

e

s

us three had

but oh you were my

_best friend_

and doesn't it hurt so much

when you've just

l*o*s*t

the boy who you may have

pretended to be annoyed with

but hey we did

l

o

v

e

you after all

you were one of our own

and now you're gone

and it just burns

this new burning

w

o

u

n

d

.


End file.
